The White Tree
by JeremyStern
Summary: Pangeran Ulrich dan Yumi berjuang merebut Pohon Putih Kerajaan yang langka untuk Kerajaan dan sahabat mereka yang dalam kondisi lemah bersama Pangeran Odd dan Putri Aelita. Bahaya dan keajaiban selalu menemani perjuangan mereka. Apakah mereka berhasil merebut Pohon Putih dan mengembalikan kondisi sahabat mereka?
1. The White Tree Part 1

**Code Lyoko:The White Tree**

**Disclaimer:Code Lyoko Moonscoop**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Adventure & Supernatural (bisa jadi semuanya :D)**

**Note:Alur tidak jelas atau salah kalimat, maafkan Saya.**

Ada sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat indah. Namanya Kerajaan Stern.

Kerajaan itu milik seorang Raja dan Ratu yang bernama Walter dan Signora.

Mereka mempunyai seorang anak bernama Ulrich. Pangeran Ulrich mempunyai empat teman. Yaitu Yumi, Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd dan Jeremy.

Yumi adalah anak pengawal lstana Kerajaan Stern.

Pangeran Odd adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Della Robbia.

Putri Aelita adalah Putri dari Kerajaan Schaeffer.

Jeremy adalah anak seorang warga miskin di Kerajaan Stern. Dia pernah menabrak Pangeran Ulrich saat berjalan-jalan. Ini ceritanya.

1 tahun yang lalu,Jeremy sedang berlari. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak Pangeran Ulrich(Sekarang Pangeran) yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak melihat jalan. Anda boleh menghukum Saya."Katanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mau menghukummu. Karena kau warga yang bertanggung jawab."Pangeran memaafkannya.

Lalu mereka berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Nama Saya Jeremy, Yang Mulia."Jawab Jeremy

"Nama lengkapmu siapa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya tidak ingin memberi tahukannya."Jawab Jeremy

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu."Kata Pangeran

Pangeran menjadikan Jeremy sebagai temannya. Pangeran mengenalkan Jeremy kepada teman-teman Pangeran. Pangeran juga memberikan sebuah baju turtleneck berwarna biru buatan para penjahit Istana sebagai tanda persahabatan yang erat. Sampai sekarang Jeremy masih memakai baju itu. Pangeran berteman akrab dengan Jeremy. Jeremy dan Pangeran tidak berteman lama. Mereka bertema selama empat bulan lamanya. Ini terjadi pada satu minggu yang lalu. Jeremy ingin pergi menjelajah bersama teman-temannya. Jeremy tidak memberitahukan dia akan pergi ke mana. Jeremy hanya berpesan pada Pangeran.

"Kalau ada penculik yang bertanya, tipulah penculik itu. Karena penculik itu akan mencuri harta Kerajaan."

Dia berjanji akan kembali dalam waktu tiga hari. Tiga hari kemudian, Jeremy tidak kembali. Pangeran merasa bingung.

"Kenapa Jeremy tidak kembali?"Begitulah yang di katakan Pangeran selama ini.

Pangeran juga bertanya kepada Ayah Jeremy. Tapi Ayahnya tidak tahu. Itu yang dia lakukannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

**Story**

Saat ini Pangeran sedang memikirkan Jeremy.

"Kejadian itu membuatku bingung. Dia melanggar janjinya. Aku jadi kekurangan sesuatu. Bukannya aku berjalan-jalan bersama Jeremy, kini aku di Istana sendiri. Yumi sedang sekolah, Putri Aelita di Istananya, dan Pangeran Odd juga. Hari yang sepi"Gumam Pangeran

"Ulrich, bukannya seharusnya kau sedang berjalan-jalan. O ya Ibu ingat. Tenanglah, Nak. Ibu akan carikan teman baru yang setia."Kata Ratu Signora sambil mengelus rambut Pangeran.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."Kata Pangeran

Kesokkan harinya, Pangeran dan Ratu Signora mencari teman baru. Tapi tidak ada yang menemaninya seharian. Itu karena semua anak harus sekolah. Mereka pun pulang ke Istana.

"Maafkan Ibu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Ibu lakukan."Kata Ratu Signora

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Ulrich mengerti. Yang penting Ibu sudah berusaha menghibur Ulrich. Terima kasih, Ibu."Kata Pangeran

"Sama-sama, Nak. Tapi apa kau masih memikirkan Jeremy?"Tanya Ratu Signora

"Ya, Bu. Dia adalah salah satu teman Ulrich. Dia selalu menemani Ulrich saat Ulrich kesepian. Kita belajar tentang Kerajaan bersama, makan bersama, pergi ke festival dan sirkus bersama. Semua itu hal yang menyenangkan yang pernah Ulrich rasakan selama ini.''Jawab Pangeran

"Dia teman yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menerima semua ini."Kata Ratu Signora

"Ya, Bu. Ulrich mengerti."Kata Pangeran

Setelah mereka sampai di istana, Pangeran melihat Yumi yang sedang duduk di tepi air mancur Istana. Dan Pangeran langsung berlari ke arah Yumi.

"Hai Yumi. Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Hai juga, Yang mulia. Saya sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi."Jawab Yumi

"Begitu ya? Maaf sudah menuggu lama. Hari ini rasanya sepi."Kata Pangeran

"Kenapa? Memangnya Jeremy tidak..."Yumi menghentikan kata-katanya

"Kembali."Sambung Pangeran dengan lemas

Di balik semak-semak

"Kita akan menculik Pangeran sekarang."

"Tapi ada orang bersamanya."

"Kita culik sekalian agar tidak ada yang tahu soal ini."

"Baik ayo kita mulai."

Lalu dua penculik itu keluar dari semak-semak. Dulunya mereka mengaku sebagai pengawal Istana baru. Nama penculik itu adalah Saiya dan Yessie. Mereka mengajak Pangeran dan Yumi berjalan-jalan. Saat di lahan kosong, penculik itu langsung menutup hidung dan mulut dengan sapu tangan. Lalu Pangeran dan Yumi pingsan. Setelah itu, mereka dibawa ke markas mereka di Kerajaan Blood (Kerajaan darah) dengan mobil milik Saiya. Nama Blood dipakai karena sungai di kerajaan Blood berwarna merah darah. Nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Blood. Dulu sungai itu berwarna biru. Karena banyak orang meninggal di sebuah hutang angker bernama Blood Forest, dan darah orang meninggal larut di sungai. Jadi sungai itu berwarna merah. Warga Kerajaan Blood harus mengambil air di Sungai Blue. Penculik itu memutar jalan dari Kerajaan Schaeffer ke Kerajaan Blood karena takut meninggal di Blood Forest.

Setelah sampai di markas Saiya dan Yessie

"Di mana aku?"Kata Yumi sambil melihat Pangeran yang masih tertidur.

"Yang Mulia, bangun."Yumi membangunkan Pangeran.

"Yumi kita dimana?"Tanya Pangeran yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."Jawab Yumi.

Tiba-tiba Saiya dan Yessie datang.

"Kalian sudah sadar ya?"Tanya Saiya

"Saiya. Yessie. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami?"Tanya Pangeran

"Aku hanya ingin tahu harta Kerajaanmu."Jawab Saiya

"Itu... E..."Pangeran hampir mengatakan emas di dalam tambang rahasia. Dia teringat pesan Jeremy. Pangeran jadi punya ide. Di Kerajaan ada Pohon Putih. Jadi, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kalau mereka mengambilnya.

"Pohon putih."Kata Pangeran

"Apa itu pohon berlian?"Tanya Yessie

"Iya. Kalian akan mempunyai banyak berlian. Kalau ingin mengambilnya, kalian harus ke Kerajaanku."Kata Pangeran

"Ok. Nanti kalian harus mengantarku."Kata Saiya

"Ok."Kata Pangeran

Saat penculik itu bersiap-siap, Pangeran dan Yumi segera kabur.

Saat ingin kabur, Yessie melihat Pangeran dan Yumi berdiri. Yessie langsung mengejar. Pangeran dan Yumi berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Saat di depan Blood Forest, tiba-tiba Pangeran dan Yumi terbang. Yessie tetap mengejar.

"Kita terbang. Seimbangkan dirimu Yumi. Nanti kau bisa jatuh."Kata Pangeran

"Ok."Kata Yumi

"Yumi, Kita terbang kemana?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya tidak tahu. Ini tidak bisa di kendalikan. Mungkin ada yang menerbangkan kita."Kata Yumi.

"Kau benar Yumi. Aku menerbangkan kalian. Yang Mulia, Anda masih ingat Saya? Saya teman Anda."

"Apa kau Jeremy?"Tanya Pangeran

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya Jeremy. Saya ingat kalau Saya pernah berjanji akan kembali ke Kerajaan tiga hari setelah Saya pergi berjelajah. Tapi maafkan Saya, Yang mulia. Saat Saya melewati Blood Forest, Saya pingsan dan saat bangun Saya sudah berwujud sebagai hantu. Saat itu Saya berhalusinasi melihat para hantu datang. Dan beginilah jadinya. Mungkin saat ini tubuh Saya sudah hilang di hutan itu. Sekarang Saya hanya hantu yang bergentayangan yang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya."Jawab Jeremy

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau berkata jujur"Kata Pangeran

"Terimakasih."Kata Jeremy

"Kau akan membawa kami kemana?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya akan membawa Anda dan Yumi ke Blood Forest. Tapi tenanglah tidak ada yang berani pada Keluarga Kerajaan."Jawab Jeremy

"Ok."Kata Pangeran

"Hey, turun kau!"Yessie masih mengejar mereka di bawah. Dan Saiya datang dengan mobilnya.

"Yessie, kenapa kau mengejar mereka? Kita kan sudah tahu hartanya."Kata Saiya

"Harta? Anda memberi tahukan harta Kerajaan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Iya. Tapi bukan emas. Tapi Pohon Putih."Jawab Pangeran

"Pohon Putih?!"Jeremy tersentak

"Memanya kenapa? Pohon itu ada banyak di Kerajaan kita."Kata Pangeran

"Tapi sayangnya tidak lagi. Saat ini pohon itu hanya ada lima. Dan pohon itu adalah pelindung Kerajaan dari panas matahari"Kata Jeremy

"O ya. Aku lupa. Maaf ya."Kata Pangeran

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita harus mencegah mereka mengambil pohon itu. Dan membohongi mereka."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Yumi

"Pangeran dan kau akan mengatakannya pada Yessie dan Saiya kalau harta sebenarnya adalah batu emas di lingkungan hutan Kerajaan. Dan kita cepat-cepat ke hutan Kerajaan dan mewarnai batu biasa dengan cat emas. Nanti kita mendapatkan keuntungan untuk menanam hutan dengan Pohon Putih." Kata Jeremy

"Bagus juga idemu."Kata Pangeran  
"Sekarang Anda dan Yumi turun dan peringatkan mereka. Saya akan ke Blood Forest sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa apel darah."Kata Jeremy.

Lalu Jeremy menurunkan Pangeran dan Yumi dan dia langsung menghilang. Pangeran dan Yumi menghentikan mobil itu. Saiya menangkap Pangeran dan Yumi, dan membawa mereka pergi dengan mobilnya. Mobil itu pergi.

Tak lama, Jeremy muncul kembali dengan membawa lima apel darah. Apel itu tidak baik untuk manusia (jika tidak di beri mantra), tapi baik untuk hantu seperti Jeremy. Dan Jeremy melihat mobil Saiya yang membawa Pangeran dan Yumi melaju cepat ke arah Kerajaan Stern. Jeremy memakan dua apel darah yang dia bawa dan langsung mengejar mobil Saiya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di mobil Saiya

"Hey, Saiya. Tadi aku berbohong tentang harta Kerajaanku. Aku ingin memberitahu kalau harta yang asli adalah batu emas Kerajaan."Kata Pangeran

"Batu emas tidak ada di Kerajaanmu."Kata Saiya

"Tapi ini baru di angkut dari bawah tanah."Kata Ulrich

"Kau pasti mencoba membohongi kami ya?"Tanya Yessie. Jeremy masuk ke dalam mobil Saiya

"Jeremy, bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak percaya."Kata Pangeran

"Siapa Jeremy?!"Tanya Yessie

"Dia han..."Kata-kata Pangeran terpotong

"Sttt..."

"Kenapa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Anda jangan beritahu siapa pun. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Saya. Hanya keluarga Kerajaan yang bisa melihat Saya."Jawab Jeremy

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"Tanya Yumi

"Mungkin kau calon Putri. Suatu saat kita akan mengetahuinya."Jawab Jeremy

"Lalu kita harus apa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Anda dan Yumi makan apel darah ini dulu."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi... Untuk apa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Kita akan keluar dari sini dengan memakan apel ini." Jawab Jeremy

"Ok. Langsung saja."Kata Yumi. Dan mereka memakan apel itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Jeremy memantrakan apel itu.

Setelah makan apel darah

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ini luar biasa! Aku dapat menembus benda seperti hantu sungguhan!"Pangeran begitu senang karena dia berubah menjadi hantu

"Bagus!"Kata Jeremy. Jeremy melihat Yumi.

"Yumi, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku merasa..."Jawab Yumi. Yumi pun pingsan

"Yumi!"Pangeran berteriak

"Ini semua adalah salahku. Bertahanlah, Yumi. Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan hantuku untukmu. Tapi... Aku akan kehabisan seluruh kekuatan hantuku."Kata Jeremy

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya akan meninggal karena kehabisan kekuatan hantu Saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi Saya harus melakukannya"Kata Jeremy

"Jangan lakukan itu!"Kata Pangeran

"Kalau Saya tidak melakukannya, Yumi akan meninggal!"bentak Jeremy

"Tapi... Kau akan meninggal. Dan kau akan kehabisan kekuatan hantumu."Kata Pangeran

Jeremy mengabaikan kata-kata Pangeran dan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pangeran meihat Jeremy yang sedang memberikan kekuatannya pada Yumi.

"Jeremy. Berhenti!"Pangeran berteriak

Jeremy pun jatuh pingsan dan berubah menjadi manusia. Dan Pangeran menahannya.

"Jeremy, kau sangat keras kepala. Kau sangat keras kepala!"Pangeran berteriak sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Yang Mulia,"

"Yumi, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Tapi... Apa yang terjadi pada Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi

"Dia berjuang untukmu sampai kehabisan kekuatan hantunya. Sekarang dia hanya manusia biasa yang tak bernyawa."

"Terima kasih, Jeremy."Yumi berterima kasih sambil meneteskan air mata

"Yumi, makanlah apel ini lagi. Kita akan pergi dari sini."Kata Pangeran sambil memberikan

"Saya tidak mau lagi."Jawab Yumi

"Ayolah. Percayalah padaku."Kata Pangeran

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau Anda, Yang mulia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi sambil mengambil apel itu

"Aku akan memikirkannya"Jawab Pangeran

"Ok."Kata Yumi

Yumi memakan apel darah yang di berikan Pangeran tadi. Dan berubah menjadi hantu.

"Aku akan merubahnya menjadi hantu juga."Kata Pangeran

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Yumi

"Yumi, apa kau masih punya sisa apel tadi?"Tanya Pangeran

"Ini. Baru satu gigitan saja."Kata Yumi memberikan apel itu pada Pangeran

Pangeran mengambil sepotong apel itu dan memasukkanya ke mulut Jeremy. Lalu dia membantu menyunyah apel itu dan menelannya.

Pangeran berhasil menubah Jeremy menjadi hantu

"Berhasil. Ayo kita pergi."Kata Pangeran

Yumi dan Ulrich pun pergi sambil memegang tangan Jeremy, menembus mobil Saiya, dan pergi ke hutan kerajaan Stern dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Dalam dua detik saja sudah sampai.

Di hutan Kerajaan Stern

Hutan ini terletak sebelum Kerajaan Stern. Jadi Saiya dan Yessie melewati hutan ini.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mewarnai batu sebanyak ini?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya tidak tahu."Jawab Yumi

Tiba-tiba Jeremy berubah menjadi manusia dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ugh..."

"Jeremy, kau masih hidup."Kata Pangeran

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus mewarnai semua batu ini dengan warna emas."Jawab Pangeran

"Jeremy, terima kasih atas kekuatan hantumu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi mausia dan hidup kembali?"Tanya Yumi

"Sama-sama, Yumi. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Batu ini serahkan pada Saya. Yang Mulia dan Yumi cepatlah berteduh."Kata Jeremy.

Pangeran dan Yumi langsung berteduh di bawah pohon.

Jeremy pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mewarnai batu di hutan itu. Pertama, dia mengumpulkan awan hujan. Lalu dia mengumpulkan cat warna emas. Dan hujan cat emas turun di sekitar hutan Kerajaan Stern dan mewarnai semuanya dengan warna emas termasuk Jeremy sendiri juga terwarnai oleh hujan cat emasnya. Oleh sebab itu Jeremy menyuruh Pangeran dan Yumi berteduh agar mereka tidak terwarnai dengan cat emas.

"Sudah selesai. Semua batu sudah berwarna emas."Kata Jeremy. Dalam sekejap dia membersihkan semua benda yang terkena warna emas termasuk dirinya sendiri kecuali batu.

"Bagus, Jeremy. Itu sangat cepat. Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya? Padahal kau hanya manusia biasa"Kata Pangeran.

"Mungkin... Efek hantunya... Belum hilang." Jawab Jeremy

"Ohh..."Kata Pangeran. Jeremy mengubah Pangeran dan Yumi menjadi manusia.

Mobil Saiya pun datang.

"Hey, batu emas kalian palsu. Kami bisa membedakannya."Kata Saiya langung pergi sambil tertawa.

Pangeran, Yumi, Jeremy kesal mendengar itu.

"Mereka tidak percaya. Mereka akan mengambil Pohon Putih."Kata Jeremy

"Ayo kita ke Istana."Kata Pangeran. Mereka pergi ke istana.

Setelah sampai

Saiya dan Yessie sedang mencabut pohon putih. Jeremy langsung bertindak.

"Ini... Untukmu!"Jeremy menguatkan akar Pohon Putih.

Tapi pohon pertama berhasil di cabut. Jeremy terjatuh. Tapi dia bisa menahannya. Pangeran dan Yumi berusaha menghentikan Saiya dan Yessie mencabut empat Pohon Putih. Jeremy masih mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi Jeremy tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya dua pohon putih di cabut sekaligus. Jeremy memeggang dadanya yang sakit dan terjatuh lagi.

Pangeran melihat Jeremy yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Jeremy, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Pangeran dengan khawatir

"Jangan... Meng... Hawatirkan Saya, Yang... Yang Mulia. Saya baik-baik saja."Jawab Jeremy.

Tiba-tiba Saiya dan Yessie mencabut masing-masing satu Pohon Putih lagi.

Jeremy pun jatuh pingsan.

"Jeremy, bangun!"Pangeran membanunkan Jeremy

"Saiya! Yessie! Jangan ambil pohon itu!"Perintah Yumi

"Terlambat, anak muda."Saiya dan Yessie pergi dengan cepat ke Kerajaan Blood.

Pangeran cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya sambil menggotong Jeremy sendirian.

"Yang mulia, Anda mau pergi ke mana?"Tanya Yumi.

Pangeran telah jauh pergi.

Setelah sampai di kamar Pangeran

Pangeran meletakkan Jeremy di tempat tidurnya, memakaikan selimut yang hangat, dan pergi mencari Tabib Istana. Mata Jeremy bergerak bertanda dia sedang bermimpi.

Di dalam mimpi Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau di lahirkan dalam kondisi sangat lemah. Kau nyaris meninggal karena kondisimu. Kakekmu memberikan sebuah liontin batu berwarna biru yang di usapkan pada daun Pohon Putih. Jadi, kau hidup tergantung pada Pohon Putih. Jika pohon Putih di cabut sampai habis, kau akan meninggal. Saat ini, banyak pemburu Pohon Putih. Hidupmu tidak akan lama, Nak. Jeremy kau mempunyai kekuatan dari kalung ini. Kau bisa lakukan apa saja. Tapi kau jangan menghabiskan kekuatanmu itu. Bisa jadi, kau akan pingsan. Tapi, kalau itu terjadi berkali-kai, kau akan meninggal. Ingatlah. Kau harus mencegah para pemburu Pohon Putih. Selain untuk mempertahankan hidupmu, pohon itu adalah pohon yang langka dan pelindung Kerajaan dari panas matahari. Kau mengerti, Jeremy?"

"Jeremy mengerti, Bu."

Di kamar Pangeran

Tabib pun datang bersama Pangeran. Tabib pun memeriksa Jeremy.

"Yang Mulia, siapa dia?"Tanya Tabib itu

"Dia temanku. Namanya Jeremy."Jawab Pangeran

"Nama lengkapnya siapa?"Tanya Tabib itu

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan bertanya pada Ayahnya."Jawab Pangeran. Pangeran bergegas pergi ke rumah Jeremy.

Setelah sampai di rumah Jeremy

"Tok tok tok"Ayah Jeremy langsung membuka pintunya

"Yang Mulia. Untuk apa Anda kesini?"

"Aku ingin tahu nama lengkap Jeremy."

"Memangnya Jeremy tidak memberitahu Anda?"Pangeran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Nama lengkapnya... Jeremy Belpois. Memangnya kenapa, Yang Mulia?"

"Karena dia sedang di periksa oleh Tabib Istana setelah pingsan saat semua Pohon Putih di cabut oleh dua orang penculik. Sekarang dia di kamarku."

Tiba-tiba Ayah Jeremy mengeluarkan air mata

"Kenapa Bapak menangis? Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita ke Istana."

Setelah sampai di kamar Pangeran

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeremy?"Tanya Pangeran

"Yang mulia, kondisinnya sangat lemah. Saya tidak tahu penyebabnya."Kata Tabib itu.

Pangeran meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga Ayah Jeremy. Ayah Jeremy langsung mendekat pada Jeremy dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin batu berwarna biru dari pakaian Jeremy dan mengelus kalung itu.

"Apa itu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Ini adalah liontin kekuatan rahasia keluarga Belpois, Yang Mulia. Liontin ini adalah pemberian kakeknya. Dulu saat di lahirkan, jantungnya sangat lemah. Kakeknya memberikan liontin ini pada Jeremy yang terbuat dari batu yang di usapkan pada daun Pohon Putih. Sampai sekarang, Jeremy hidup tergantung pada Pohon Putih. Jika Pohon Putih di kerajaan di cabut, pohon itu akan mati lebih cepat dari Pohon Putih biasanya. Karena Pohon Putih Kerajaan sudah menyatu dengan liontin ini dan Jeremy. Mungkin karena itu Jeremy tidak ingin memberitahukan nama lengkapnya. Karena dia memiliki liontin ini."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Kalau ingin mengembalikan kondisi Jeremy, Anda harus mengambil semua Pohon Putih dari dua penculik itu sebelum matahari terbenam pada esok hari"Sambung Ayah Jeremy

"Jadi karena itu, Jeremy tidak ingin memberitahukan nama lengkapnya? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merahasiakan nama lengkapnya."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati

"Pak, aku ingin mengembalikan kondisinya. Karena dia sahabat terbaikku."Pangeran begitu bertekad kuat

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan ikut."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Bapak tidak perlu ikut. Biarkan aku yang mengambil semua Pohon Putih kembali."Kata Pangeran

"Tapi... Saya harus menemani Anda, Yang Mulia."Bantah Ayah Jeremy

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Pak."Kata Pangeran

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, Yang Mulia."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Jeremy, aku akan berjuang untukmu."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati

**To be Continue**


	2. The White Tree Part 2

**The White Tree Part 2**

**Disclaimer:Code Lyoko Moonscoop**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Adventure & Supernatural (bisa jadi semuanya :D)**

**Note:Alur tidak jelas atau salah kalimat, maafkan Saya**

Pohon Putih telah di ambil oleh dua , Jeremy dalam kondisi lemah. Ini karena hidupnya tergantung pada pohon itu. Pangeran ingin mengambil pohon itu kembali karena Jeremy sahabat terbaiknya. Pangeran bertekad kuat untuk mengambil pohon itu kembali. Tapi, waktunya hanya sedikit. Waktunya hanya sampai besok sebelum Pohon Putih layu dan mati. Begitu juga dengan Jeremy. Dia akan meninggal di waktu yang sama dengan Pohon Putih.

**Story**

Saat ini Pangeran masih berbicara dengan Ayah Jeremy

"Pak, lebih baik Jeremy di sini saja. Dia akan mendapatkan perawatan Tabib setiap waktu. Jadi kalau kondisinya semakin memburuk, kita akan mengetahuinya, dan dia akan baik-baik saja."Kata Pangeran

"Tapi, itu akan membuat repot Tabib Istana, Yang Mulia."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Bapak tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Karena Tabib Istana di sini ada banyak. Jadi, Tabib Istana bisa bergantian memeriksa Jeremy."Kata Pangeran

"Tapi, Yang Mulia..."

"Sudah. Bapak tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku akan meminta izin pada orang tuaku dan bicara dengan Tabib Istana."Kata Pangeran

Pangeran langsung pergi menemui orang tuanya di ruang singgasana untuk meminta izin dan berbicara dengan Tabib Istana.

**Skip**

Di kamar Pangeran

"Pak, Jeremy di perbolehkan menginap di sini. Bapak juga boleh menjaganya."Kata Pangeran

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia"Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Pak, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah mengambil pohon itu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Anda harus menanamnya kembali di tempatnya, mengambil daun pohon itu, dan memberikannya pada Saya."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Memangnya kenapa harus menanam pohon itu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Sebenarnya pohon itu tidak harus di tanam kembali. Karena itu pohon langka, pohon itu harus di tanam kembali."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Ok. Aku pergi merebut pohon itu."Pangeran langsung pergi merebut Pohon putih meninggalkan Ayah Jeremy dan Jeremy di kamarnya. Saat di halaman Istana, Pangeran bertemu dengan Yumi.

"Hai, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah mencari Anda ke mana-mana."

"Maaf, Yumi. Tadi aku pergi ke kamarku untuk membawa Jeremy. Dia pingsan saat Saiya dan Yessie mengambil Pohon Putih. Kondisinya sedang lemah. Aku akan merebut Pohon Putih kembali untuk Kerajaan ini dan Jeremy."

"Tapi Anda perlu teman untuk membantu Anda."

"Benar juga. Baiklah. Kau ikut denganku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Yumi, kau tunggu di sini, ya."

"Hmm, baik, Yang Mulia. Anda ingin pergi kemana?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku ingin pergi ke Ruang Pos."Jawab Pangeran

Pangeran langsung masuk ke dalam Istana dan pergi ke Ruang Pos. Di sini ada beberapa Kurir yang siap melayani dengan cepat untuk mengirim surat dan memberikan surat kepada warga Kerajaan. Ketika Pangeran datang, semua Kurir membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

"Yang Mulia, untuk apa Anda ke sini?"

"Aku ingin mengirim surat untuk Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd

"Silahkan tulis suratnya. Nanti Saya kirimkan pada mereka."

Pangeran mengambil dua kertas, lalu menulis surat di salah satu meja yang ada di tempat itu.

Setelah surat itu di tulis, surat itu langsung di kirimkan pada Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd oleh Kurir Istana.  
Setelah surat di kirim pada, penerima pun membaca suratnya. Salah satunya, Putri Aelita.

Isi surat itu:  
"Aelita, aku mengajakmu untuk merebut harta Kerajaanku. Yaitu, Pohon Putih. Pohon itu telah di ambil oleh dua pengawal Istanaku yaitu Saiya dan Yessie. Tadinya aku berbohong pada mereka kalau harta Kerajaanku adalah Pohon Putih. Ternyata itu benar-benar harta Kerajaanku. Teman kita, Jeremy kondisinya sedang lemah karena dia hidup terggantung pada Pohon Putih. Dia perlu bantuan kita segera. Kalau kau ingin ikut, silahkan pergi ke Istanaku dengan kereta kuda bersama Kurir Kerajaanku. Yumi juga ikut merebut Pohon Putih. Ku mohon ikutlah bersamaku dan Yumi.  
From:Prince Ulrich Stern  
For:Princess Aelita Schaeffer"

Putri Aelita memutuskan untuk ikut. Dia langsung meminta izin pada orang tuanya dan pergi ke Istana Pangeran bersama Kurir Istana. Putri Aelita melihat Pangeran Odd di dalam kereta kuda. Putri Aelita masuk ke dalam kereta kuda  
"Hai Odd!"  
"Hai, Aelita!"

Mereka berbicara satu sama lain sampai mereka bertemu Pangeran di halaman Istananya.

"Hai, Ulrich! Hai, Yumi!"Sapa Pangeran Odd dan Putri Aelita bersamaan sambil turun dari kereta kuda

"Hai!"Sapa Pangeran dan Yumi bersamaan sambil mendekati Pangeran Odd dan Putri Aelita

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk merebut Pohon Putih."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian!"Kata Putri Aelita

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Ayo kita pergi. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Waktu kita hanya dua hari dari sekarang."Kata Pangeran

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Itu karena semua transportasi Istana sedang di pakai untuk pengeriman barang-barang dari dan ke Kerajaan lain.

Tak lama, mereka berjalan di Hutan Kerajaan Stern

"O ya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian."Kata Putri Aelita

"Apa itu, Tuan Putri?"Tanya Yumi

Putri Aelita mengeluarkan benda yang ingin di berikannya dan memperlihatkan pada yang lainnya. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah tiga liontin batu yang berbeda warna. Satu berwarna hijau, satu berwarna merah, dan satu berwarna ungu.

"Itu kan..."Kata-kata Pangeran terhenti

"Ada apa, Ulrich?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Tidak apa-apa."Jawab Pangeran

Pangeran pikir, liontin itu sama dengan liontin kekuatan rahasia keluarga Belpois. Putri Aelita memberikan liontin itu pada yang lainnya. Tapi, Putri Aelita memberikannya tergantung dengan warna liontin itu. Yang berwarna hijau untuk Pangeran. Yang berwarna merah untuk Yumi. Dan berwarna ungu untuk Pangeran Odd.

"Terima kasih!"Kata Pangeran, Pangeran Odd, dan Yumi bersamaan

"Sama-sama. Pakailah liontin itu. Aku sudah memakainnya."Kata Putri Aelita. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aelita, siapa yang membuat semua liontin ini?"Tanya Pangeran

"Seorang perajin tua di Istanaku. Dia dari keluarga Belpois. Memangnya kenapa?"Jawab Putri Aelita

"Keluarga Belpois?! Itu keluarga Jeremy. Apa perajin itu Kakeknya Jeremy? Kalau ya, berarti liontin ini bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati

"Yang Mulia,"Yumi mencoba menyadarkan Pangeran dari lamunannya

"Ya, Yumi, ada apa?"Tanya Pangeran

"Anda sedang memikirkan apa?"Tanya Yumi

"Itu bukan hal yang penting."Jawab Pangeran

Pangeran pun menengok kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan Pangeran menemukannya. Ternyata, Pangeran mencari daun Pohon Putih. Dan Pangeran menemukan empat daun Pohon Putih. Pangeran langsung mengambil keempat daun itu dan mengsapkan salah satu daun pohon itu ke liontin yang di berikan Putri Aelita tadi. Dan sisanya di berikan pada yang lainnya.

"Ini untuk kalian. Usapkan pada liontin kalian."Kata Pangeran sambil memberikan daun itu.

"Tapi untuk apa?"Tanya Pangeran Odd

Pangeran langsung menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan sesuatu di tangannya dengan kekuatan dari liontin itu. Yang lain kebingungan dengan apa yang di lakukan Pangeran. Tak lama, sebuah katana muncul dari tangan Pangeran. Yang lain tersentak.

"Untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan. Kita bisa mengalahkan Saiya dan Yessie sekaligus merebut Pohon Putih dari mereka dengan kekuatan liontin yang di berikan Aelita."Jawab Pangeran

"Wow. Itu keren sekali. Aku ingin mencobanya."Kata Pangeran Odd.

Dia langsung mengusapkan daun Pohon Putih pada liontinnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa panah dari jarinya dengan kekuatan liontinnya. Pangeran Odd mengulurkan tangannya langsung berkonsentrasi. Tapi yang tidak ada panah yang keluar dari jarinya. Pangran Odd mulai putus asa.

"Konsentrasilah. Jangan putus asa. Kau pasti bisa."Kata Pangeran sambil tersenyum pada Pangeran Odd. Pangeran Odd membalas senyuman Pangeran dan berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Keluarlah panah dari jariku."Kata Pangeran Odd.

Tiba-tiba keluar beberapa panah dari jarinya dan menusuk batang pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau pasti bisa."Kata Pangeran

"Terima kasih, Ulrich"Kata Pangeran Odd. Pangeran tersenyum pada Pangeran Odd. Pangeran Odd melihat Putri Aelita yang kesulitan. Pangeran Odd langsung membantu Putri Aelita. Pangeran melakukan hal yang sama pada Yumi.

"Yumi, butuh bantuan?"Tanya Pangeran

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri."Jawab Yumi.

Yumi langsung mencoba kekuatannya. Tapi Yumi kesulitan. Tiba-tiba Pangeran memegang pundak Yumi.

"Aku akan membantumu, Yumi."Kata Pangeran

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."Kata Yumi

"Sama-sama, Yumi."Kata Pangeran. Pangeran membantu Yumi mencoba kekuatannya.

"Partama, ulurkan tanganmu."Kata Pangeran. Yumi mengikuti kata-kata Pangeran.

"Kedua, konsentrasi. Konsentrasilah dengan apa yang ingin kau keluarkan."Kata Pangeran.

Yumi langsung berkonsentrasi. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kipas dari tangannya. Tiba-tiba kipas keluar dari tangannya.

"Kipas?"Pangeran Odd keheranan

"Ini bukan kipas biasa, Yang Mulia."Kata Yumi

"Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu dia dulu. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu."Kata Pangeran.

Yumi melempar kipasnya. Kipasnya terbang dan kembali seperti bumerang. Saat kipas itu kembali, Yumi ingin menangkapnya. Saat menangkapnya, Yumi berjalan mundur untuk menangkap kipasnya. Dan kipasnya menggores tangannya hingga berdarah. Yumi tidak sengaja menabrak Pangeran hingga Pangeran jatuh ke tanah. Yumi menengok ke belakang.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"Yumi mengulurkan tangannya pada Pangeran

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lain kali hati-hati, ya."Pangeran berdiri dan melihat tangan Yumi yang berdarah. Pangeran tersentak melihatnya.

"Yumi, tanganmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Ini hanya tergores."

"Tapi Yumi tanganmu berdarah."

"Sudahlah, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu menghawatirkan tangan Saya."

Pangeran memengang tangan Yumi dan mulai berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka Yumi.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?

Pangeran langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Yumi sembuh.

"Jadi, itu yang Anda lakukan? Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Ulrich, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Perjalanan kita masih jauh."Pangeran Odd mengigatkan Pangeran

"Benar juga. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"Kata Pangeran

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke Markas Saiya dan Yessie.

Saat sore hari di padang rumput yang luas

"Ulrich, apa ini masih jauh?"Tanya Pangeran Odd

"Ini masih jauh. Kita masih harus memutar jalan di Kerajaan Aelita."Jawab Pangeran

"Huuh... Aku sudah lelah. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan."Pangeran Odd mengeluh

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat dulu."Kata Pangeran

"Yey... Istirahat!"Pangeran Odd yang terlihat senang

"Kita istirahat di bawah pohon itu. Pohon itu cukup besar dan rindang."Kata Pangeran sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang.

Pangeran Odd langsung berlari ke arah pohon itu. Yang lain berjalan dengan santai.

"Udara di sini sangat sejuk."Kata Putri Aelita

"Itu benar, Tuan Putri."Kata Yumi

Mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon yang Pangeran tunjuk tadi.

"O ya. Nanti kita akan tidur di mana?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Benar juga. Begini saja. Kita akan membagi tugas. Aelita kau mencari air. Odd mencari kayu bakar. Yumi kau mencari makanan yang bisa di makan."Jawab Pangeran

"Lalu, apa tugasmu?"Tanya Pangeran Odd

"Itu... Rahasia. Ok tugas di mulai dari sekarang. Kalau sudah selesai kembali ke sini. "Jawab Pangeran

Pangeran Odd, Yumi, dan Putri Aelita pergi melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Pangeran mencari gubuk di sekitar tempat itu. Tapi tidak ada gubuk di sekitar tempat itu. Dan Pangeran kembali ke pohon tadi.

"Tidak ada gubuk di sini. Lebih baik aku membuatnya daripada teman-temanku tidur di luar."Kata Pangeran

Pangeran langsung berkonsentrasi membuat gubuk. Semua bahan untuk membuat gubuk melayang dan berkumpul di depan Pangeran. Bahan-bahan itu langsung tersusun menjadi sebuah gubuk.

"Ini terlihat bagus. Aku akan masuk."Kata Pangeran langsung masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

"Di dalam sudah lengkap. Aku tinggal menunggu yang lain"Kata Pangeran

"Ulrich!"Pangeran langsung keluar dari gubuk

Setelah keluar dari gubuk

"Ini kayu bakarnya."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Apa lagi tugasku?"Tanya Pangeran Odd

"Terima ka..."Kata-kata Pangeran terhenti

Tiba-tiba Pangeran merasa pusing.

"Ulrich!"Pangeran Odd langsung mendekati Pangeran dan memeggang pundak Pangeran

Tiba-tiba Pangeran pingsan dan Pangeran Odd menahannnya.

"Ulrich, bangun!" Pangeran Odd mencoba membangunkan Pangeran

Putri Aelita dan Yumi datang ke tempat Pangeran dan Pangeran Odd. Mereka melihat Pangeran Odd yang masih membangunkan Pangeran.

"Ulrich!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Odd, apa yang terjadi padanya?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Aku tidak tau."Jawab Pangeran Odd

"Saya akan membawanya ke dalam gubuk itu."Kata Yumi

Yumi mengambil Pangeran dari Pangeran Odd dan menggotongnya ke dalam gubuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gubuk siapa itu?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas tadi tidak ada di sini."Jawab Pangeran Odd

"Jangan-jangan..."Kata Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd bersamaan

Di dalam gubuk

Yumi sedang membaringkan Pangeran di tumpukkan jerami

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Anda?"

"Seandainya aku tidak mencari makanan dan menjaga Pangeran. Pasti aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku benar-benar menyesali ini. O ya. Makan malam."

Yumi langsung mengambil makanan yang ia cari tadi, menyiapkan kayu bakar, dan menusuk makanan tadi di sisa kayu bakar tadi. Lalu Yumi membakarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyalakan apinya?"Yumi berpikir

"Aha! Begini saja."

Yumi memakai kekuatan liontinnya.

"Api menyalalah di bawah kayu bakar itu."Yumi berkonsentrasi

Api pun menyala di bawah kayu bakar. Yumi langsung membakar makanan yang di tusuk tadi.

Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd masuk ke gubuk karena hari sudah gelap.

"Yumi, kau sedang membakar makanan?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Ya. Lebih enak kalau makanan ini di bakar. Ini seperti daging tusuk bakar. Tapi ini sayuran. Bukan daging"Jawab Yumi

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Silahkan, Tuan Putri."Jawab Yumi

"Cepat, ya. Karena aku sudah lapar."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."Kata Yumi

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Ulrich?'Tanya Putri Aelita

"Dia baik-baik saja."Jawab Yumi

Setelah makanan sudah di bakar, mereka makan makanan itu dengan lahap. Tapi mereka tetap menyisakan makanan itu untuk Pangeran.

Jam sepuluh malam

Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd sudah tidur. Yumi menjaga Pangeran sendirian.

"Ugh..."

"Yang Mulia,"

"Yu... Yumi, kita harus melakukan perjalanan kita lagi."

"Jangan sekarang, Yang Mulia. Anda masih lemah."

"Tapi aku ingin merebut Pohon Putih sekarang. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku takut kita terlambat dan Jeremy tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi! Bangunkan Aelita dan Odd lalu kita pergi!"

"Ba... Baik, Yang Mulia."

Yumi langsung membangunkan Pangeran Odd dan Putri Aelita.

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi dari gubuk itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, saat masih fajar mereka sudah sampai di markas Saiya dan Yessie. Ternyata ada banyak pengawal di depan markas mereka

"Itu Pangeran Ulrich beserta temannya. Ayo, serang mereka!"

Para pengawal menyerang Pangeran, Yumi, Pangeran Odd, dan Putri Aelita. Mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mereka kusai.

Di dalam markas

"Pangeran Ulrich ada di sini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menangkapnya?"

"Ide bagus, bos."

Saiya dan Yessie keluar secara diam-diam untuk menangkap Pangeran.

Saat mereka menangkap Pangeran, tidak ada yang melihat.

Tak lama Saiya keluar dari markas. Semua pengawal minggir dan memberi jalan untuk Saiya.

"Saiya, di mana Pangeran?!"Tanya Yumi dengan tegas

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula sejak tadi aku di dalam markas."Jawab Saiya pura-pura tidak tahu sambil berjalan mendekati Pangeran Odd, Putri Aelita dan Yumi

"Hentikan aktingmu, Saiya. Aku tahu kau yang menangkapnya."Kata Yumi

"Memang aku yang menangkap Pangeran. Kalau kalian mencarinya, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya"Kata Saiya berhenti berjalan di depan Pangeran Odd, Putri Aelita, dan Yumi

"Kami pasti bisa. Kami tidak akan menyerah sampai kami menemukannya."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Kalau begitu kata kalian, cari saja dia."Kata Saiya

"Baik. Kami akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Dan kami tidak akan menyerah sebelum menemukannya."Kata Pangeran Odd

Pangeran Odd, Putri Aelita, dan Yumi masuk ke markas Saiya dan Yessie.

"Cari saja dia. Kalian pasti menyerah. Hahaha..."Kata Saiya di dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahat

Di dalam markas yang gelap

"Ulrich,"Pangeran Odd memanggil Pangeran yang menenggok kiri kanan sambil berjalan

"Di sini gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun"Kata Yumi sambil berjalan dengan perlahan

"Jglek..."Yumi tidak sengaja menginjak jebakkan

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Putri Aelita yang berhenti berjalan. Pangeran Odd juga berhenti

"Sepertinya Saya menginjak sesuatu."Jawab Yumi

Tiba-tiba jalan di mana mereka berdiri hancur. Mereka pun jatuh ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Aaaa..."

"Byur..."Mereka jatuh di air

"Cukup menyakitkan. Tapi segar juga."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Aku baik-baik saja."Jawab Pangeran Odd

Tiba-tiba obor di samping ruang bawah tanah menyala dengan sendirinya. Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd melihat Yumi yang memegang tangannya.

"Yumi!"Pangeran Odd berjalan ke arah Yumi

"Yumi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Sepertinya tangan Saya patah. Ugh..."Jawab Yumi sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangannya

"Coba aku lihat tanganmu."Kata Putri Aelita

Yumi menyodorkan tangannya pada Putri Aelita

"Kau benar, Yumi. Biar ku tangani"Kata Putri Aelita

Putri Aelita berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan tangan Yumi. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Liontinnya malah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. (Itu bertanda liontin itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali.)

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini tidak berfungsi? Dan kenapa liontinku berubah menjadi hitam? "Tanya Putri Aelita

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi liontin Saya juga begitu"Kata Yumi

"Teman-teman, aku tidak mau menggangu kalian. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan kita ada di dalam sebuah labirin yang besar."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Apa?!"Mereka tersentak mendengar kata-kata Pangeran Odd

"Tidak waktu untuk terkejut. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari labirin ini."Kata Pangeran Odd

Mereka mulai mencari jalan agar mereka bisa keluar dari labirin besar itu.

Di tempat Pangeran berada. Tempat itu adalah penjara yang kecil

"Ugh... Di mana aku?"Tanya Pangeran yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

"Kau ada di ruangan yang tidak akan di temukan. Hahaha..."Jawab Saiya

"Saiya, keluarkan aku dari sini!"Kata Pangeran sambil berjalan ke jeruji besi di depannya.

"Di luar yang besar atau aku yang kecil?"Tanya Pangeran

"Kau yang kecil, Pangeran. Kau hanya sebesar semut. Jadi, aku lebih mudah membunuhmu. Hahaha..."Jawab Saiya

"Aku akan keluar dan menjadi besar dengan liontinku!"Kata Pangeran

"Maksudmu liontin hijaumu? Kau tidak memiikinya lagi. Sekarang liontin itu menjadi milikku. O ya, selain ingin hartamu, aku juga ingin kerajaanmu dan dunia ini."Kata Saiya

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan semua itu!"Kata Pangeran

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Pohon Putih, dan mendapatkan liontinmu. Memangnya kau lupa?"Tanya Saiya

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan merebutnya kembali."Kata Pangeran

"Bicara tentang merebut, teman-temanmu ingin merebutmu dariku. Tapi mereka terjebak di labirin besar milikku. Mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari sana. Dan hanya aku yang bisa keluar dari labirin itu. Hahaha..."Kata Saiya

Di labirin besar

"Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."Kata Pangeran Odd masih berjalan

"Tapi kita sudah berputar-putar sejak tadi. Dan kita belum menemukan jalan keluarnya"Kata Putri Aelita berhenti berjalan

"Jangan putus asa. Dan terus cari jalan keluarnya."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Tapi... Odd... Yumi..."Kata Putri Aelita

Pangeran Odd berbalik

"Yumi!"Pangeran Odd menghampiri Yumi

"Jangan cemaskan Saya, Yang Mulia. Saya baik-baik saja."Kata Yumi dengan lemas

"Tapi kau... Kau terlihat pucat dan lemah."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya baik-baik saja."Kata Yumi

Di Istana Kerajaan Stern. Tepatnya di kamar Pangeran

"Yang Mulia, cepatlah kembali. Keadaannya semakin lemah. Apa Yang Mulia berada dalam masalah? Semoga saja tidak. Saya mengandalkan Anda, Yang Mulia."Kata Ayah Jeremy di dalam hati

"Nak, bertahanlah."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuklah."Kata Ayah Jeremy

Seorang Tabib itu pun masuk

"Saya datang untuk memeriksa anak Anda. Apa anak Anda bernama Jeremy?"Tanya Tabib itu

"Ya."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Saya Tabib baru di sini. Jadi Saya belum tahu nama anak Anda dan keluhan anak Anda sampai Yang Mulia Pangeran Stern ingin Anak Anda menginap di kamarnya sampai sembuh."Kata Tabib itu

"Jadi, apa keluhannya?"Tanya Tabib itu

"Dia dalam kondisi lemah saat ini."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Ohh... Berarti dia harus di suntik air daun Pohon Putih agar tidak lemah lagi."Kata Tabib itu

"Air daun Pohon Putih? Bagaimana Anda bisa memiiki air itu?"Tanya Ayah Jeremy

"Saya memiliki air ini sejak dulu."Jawab Tabib itu

"Ohh... Silahkan menyuntik anak Saya agar dia sembuh."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Saya akan mengambil suntikkannya dulu."Kata Tabib itu

Dia langsung mengambil suntikkan di sebuah koper miliknya.

Tak lama, Tabib itu menemukan suntikkan itu

"Saya akan menyuntiknya sekarang."Kata Tabib itu

Tabib itu mulai menyuntik Jeremy dengan suntikkannya

"Kau akan segera tertidur untuk selamanya, Jeremy. Hahaha..."Kata Tabib itu di dalam hati

"Apa sudah selesai?"Tanya Ayah Jeremy

"Sudah. Dia akan segera membaik."Jawab Tabib itu

"Terima kasih."Kata Ayah Jeremy

"Sama-sama. Saya pergi dulu, ya. Semoga Jeremy cepat sembuh."Tabib itu pun pergi

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu sadar dan sembuh, Jeremy. Dan Yang Mulia, cepatlah kembali."Kata Ayah Jeremy di dalam hati

Di labirin besar

"Odd, apa kita sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya? Aku lelah."Kata Putri Aelita sambil menggotong Yumi

"Kalau begitu, turunkan Saya, Tuan Putri. Biarkan Saya berjalan sendiri."Kata Yumi dengan lemah

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat lemah, Yumi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau begini."Kata Putri Aelita

"Tapi Anda kelelahan mengotong Saya. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda kelelahan."Kata Yumi

"Sudah, jangan ribut lagi. Kita masih harus keluar dari labirin ini."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Baiklah."Kata Putri Aelita

Yumi akhirnya berjalan sendiri

Di ruangan Saiya

"Tuan, Saya ingin memberi informai. Jeremy akan mati sebentar lagi."Kata Tabib itu yang baru datang

"Bagus. Kita akan melihat teman-temannya sedih. Dan aku akan membunuh Pangeran segera."Kata Saiya

Di dalam penjara kecil

"Jeremy akan meninggal? Kenapa mereka tahu Jeremy?"Tanya Pangeran

"Pangeran Ulrich, kami tahu Jeremy karena dulu kami juga pernah menculiknya. Kami menculiknya saat dia berumur tujuh tahun. Itu sebelum Yessie jadi asistenku. Tabib inilah yang menjai asistenku. Dia jadi tahanan kami selama empat tahun lamanya. Dulu kami memaksnya memberi tahukan tentang rahasia keluarganya. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku menyuruh Tabib ini untuk memberi Jeremy sebuah suntikkan racun agar dia memberi tahu rahasianya. Tapi dia tetap tidak memberi tahu rahasia keluarganya. Sampai akhirnya kami ingin membunuhnya. Tapi dia lolos dengan kekuatannya. Tapi akhirnya, kami bertemu dengannya lagi karena kau mengajaknya. Dan aku telah membunuhnya dengan racun kematian milik Tabib ini."Jawab Saiya

"J... Jeremy... Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku dan teman-teman berjuang merebut Pohon Putih dari dua penculik untukmu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku, Jeremy!"Kata Pangeran. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras karena dia di tinggalkan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kau sedih, ya? Di tinggal sahabat terbaik memang menyedihkan. Tapi menggembirakan bagiku. Hahaha..."Kata Saiya

Pangeran hanya bisa bersedih dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Di labirin besar

"Odd, aku benar-benar..."Kata Putri Aelita yang tiba-tiba pingsan

"Tuan Putri, bangunlah."Yumi membangunkan Putri Aelita

Pangeran Odd berbalik

"Aelita!"Pangeran Odd berlari ke arah Putri Aelita dan mengangkat Putri Aelita

"Apa tidak apa-apa Anda mengangkatnya?"Tanya Yumi

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih kuat berjalan, kok."Jawab Pangeran Odd yang sebenarnya sudah lelah

Mereka melanjutkan mencari jalan keluar labirin besar itu

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Yang Mulia, Saya sudah lelah."Kata Yumi dengan lemas

"Sedikit lagi, Yumi. Nanti kita istirahat."Kata Pangeran Odd yang masih berjalan sambil mengangkat Putri Aelita. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk melangkah. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan. Tapi dia harus menemukan jalan keluarnya agar bisa bertemu dengan Pangeran.

Yumi pun duduk dan istirahat karena lelah

"Kau benar-benar lelah, ya? Baiklah kalau... begitu. Kita istirahat sa...ja."Kata Pangeran Odd jatuh pingsan. Putri Aelita yang di angkatnya pun jatuh dari Pangeran Odd

"Yang Mulia pasti kelelahan mengangkat Putri Aelita. Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan mencari jalan keluarnya walaupun satu tanganku patah dan kakiku tidak kuat lagi, aku akan berusaha memampuku."Kata Yumi langsung menggotong Putri Aelita dan Pangeran Odd dan berjalan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Di ruangan Saiya

"Menurut jam, dia akan mati dalam waktu dua menit lagi, Tuan."Kata Dokter itu

"Dua menit lagi, ya? Bagus. Saat menit itu, aku akan membunuh Pangeran. Hahaha..."Kata Saiya

Pangeran merasa sangat sedih mendengar itu

Di labirin besar

"Aku tidak kuat la... gi."Yumi akhirnya jatuh pingsan karena terlalu lelah berjalan

Di ruangan Saiya dua menit kemudian

"Sudah dua menit, Pangeran. Aku akan membunuhmu."Kata Saiya

"Silahkan bunuh aku. Aku siap."Kata Pangeran

Saiya membuka penjara itu dan meletakkan Pangeran di atas mejanya

"Kau tidak akan lari?"Tanya Saiya

"Tidak."Jawab Pangeran

Saiya langsung membunuh Pangeran dengan palu yang besar

Tiba-tiba semua kejadian berhenti. Bola cahaya berwarna biru datang dari hati Pangeran. Pangeran pun bergerak.

"Kenapa semuanya berhenti?"Tanya Pangeran

Bola cahaya biru itu menempel pada kepala Pangeran dan membuat Pangeran kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Aku besar kembali. Terima kasih."Kata Pangeran

Bola cahaya itu belum selesai bertindak. Bola cahaya itu memberikan liontin hitam

"Terima kasih atas liontinnya. Tapi kenapa warnanya hitam?"Tanya Pangeran

Tiba-tiba bola cahaya itu berubah

"J... Jeremy,"

Jeremy menyentuh batu liontin Pangeran dan batu itu berubah menjadi warna hijau

"Terima kasih, Jeremy."

"Sama-sama. Yang Mulia, ikutilah Saya. Kita akan menyelamatkan Kerajaan kita."Kata Jeremy

"Ba... Baiklah."Kata Pangeran kebingungan dengan kejadian aneh ini

"Kita akan masuk ke labirin besar ini."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi hanya Saiya yang bisa melewati labirin ini."Kata Pangeran

"Tidak hanya dia. Kita juga bisa."Jeremy langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dan semua dinding labirin menghilang

Pangeran melihat Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd, dan Yumi yang pingsan di tengah labirin itu.

"Teman-teman!"Pangeran mendekati mereka

Jeremy langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi untuk menghilangkan luka, membuat mereka pulih kembali, dan membuat liontin mereka berfungsi lagi.

"Ulrich, di mana kita?"Tanya Putri Aelita tersadar dari pingsannya

Pangeran Odd dan Yumi juga tersadar dari pingsannya

"Kita ada di tengah labirin."Jawab Pangeran

"Jeremy, kemarilah."Kata Pangeran

Jeremy pergi ke tempat yang lainnya

"Jeremy!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Jeremy."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Saya juga, Yang Mulia."Kata Jeremy

"Mereka benar-benar merindukanmu, Jeremy. Tapi sayang kau sudah tiada. Kau hanya berwujud sebentar untuk membantuku."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati sambil berdiri

"Ayo kita peluk dia!"Kata Pangeran Odd

"Ayo!"

Jeremy mengajak Pangeran untuk bergabung bersama mereka

"Ayo!"Kata Pangeran

Akhirnya mereka memeluk Jeremy sampai setengah jam

"Sudah. Jangan terlalu lama. Ada urusan yang harus Saya lakukan."Kata Jeremy

"Apa itu?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku harus menanam Pohon Putih dan mengalahkan Saiya."Jawab Jeremy

"Apa kami boleh membantumu?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo!"Kata Jeremy

Mereka mencari Pohon Putih

"Hmm... Jeremy,"Pangeran ingin bertanya pada Jeremy

"Ya,"Kata Jeremy

"Apa benar kau mengenal Saiya?"Tanya Pangeran

"Ya Saya mengenal Saiya. Lima tahun yang lalu, dia menculik Saya bersama Rocky. Rocky adalah asisten Saiya sebelum Yessie di angkat menjadi asistennya. Dia selalu menyuntik Saya setiap Saya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Saiya. Tapi Saya tetap kuat dengan liontin Saya. Dan Saya selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari. Sampai empat tahun kemudian, mereka ingin membunuh Saya. Saya berhasil lolos sebelum mereka membunuh Saya."Jawab Jeremy

"Hey! Aku menemukan lima Pohon Putih!"Kata Pangeran Odd sambil menunjuk lima Pohon Putih

"Bagus, Odd!"Kata Pangeran langsung berlari menuju Pohon Putih

Putri Aelita dan Yumi juga berlari menuju Pohon Putih. Jeremy hanya berjalan santai

Tapi setelah Pangeran, Yumi, dan Putri Aelita sampai di depan lima Pohon Putih, mereka sedih melihat Pohon Putih yang layu. Hanya tersisa satu daun di setiap pohon itu.

Jeremy baru sampai di depan Pohon Putih

"Matahari pasti terbenam sebentar lagi. Kita harus cepat menanam Pohon Putih di depan Istana sebelum terlambat."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Yumi

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda masih ingat yang kita lakukan saat kita ingin ke hutan Kerajaan untuk mewarnai semua batu dengan warna emas dengan cepat?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tentu saja. Kita berubah menjadi hantu!"Jawab Pangeran

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Sekarang kalian berubahlah menjadi hantu. Dan kita akan menanam Pohon Putih sebelum matahari terbenam."Kata Jeremy

Yang lainnya mengangguk dan langsung mengunakan kekuatan mereka dan menjadi hantu.

**Skip**

"Aku adalah hantu. Aku akan menakutimu. Hu..."Kata Pangeran Odd sudah berubah menjadi hantu

"Hahaha..."Pangeran, Putri Aelita, Yumi, dan Jeremy tertawa meihat Pangeran Odd bertingkah seperti hantu

"Hey hantu Odd, kami juga hantu. Kalau kau ingin menakuti seseorang, takutilah Jeremy. Dia manusia"Kata Pangeran yang juga sudah berubah menjadi hantu

"Baik, hantu Ulrich."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Jeremy, aku akan menakutimu."Kata Pangeran Odd

"O ya, coba lihat ini, Yang Mulia."Kata Jeremy

Dia langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk merubahnya menjadi tengkorak berdarah

"Sekarang apa Anda masih ingin menakuti Saya?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aaaa... Tidak, Jeremy. Jangan menakutiku lagi."Kata Pangeran Odd ketakutan dan lari kesana kemari

"Hahaha..."

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita bawa Pohon Putih ke Kerajaan."Kata Jeremy sambil berubah menjadi dirinya lagi

"Ayo!"

Mereka terbang membawa masing-masing satu Pohon Putih ke Kerajaan Stern.

"Jeremy, bagaimana kau bisa terbang? Kau kan tidak berubah menjadi hantu."Kata Pangeran

Jeremy berbisik pada Pangeran

"Saya adalah hantu."Kata Jeremy

"Saya di sini untuk membantu Anda."Lanjutnya

Mereka pun sampai di depan Istana Kerajaan Stern

"Sekarang tanamlah Pohon Putih di sini."Kata Jeremy

Semua mulai menanam pohon itu

"Jeremy,"Pangeran memanggil Jeremy

"Ya, Anda ingin bicara apa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu. Dan aku ingin bertanya. Apa setelah ini kau akan pergi?"Tanya Pangeran

"Sama-sama. Dan ya. Saya akan pergi."Jawab Jeremy

"Tapi... aku ingin kau hidup di sini bersama kami."Kata Pangeran sudah selesai menanam Pohon Putih

"Saya ingin. Tapi... tidak bisa. Saya sudah tidak ada di sini. Dan Saya tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia."Kata Jeremy berhenti menanam Pohon Putih

"Tidak jika dengan bantuan kekuatan."Kata Pangeran

Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd, dan Yumi sudah selesai menanam Pohon Putih. Mereka memperhatikan percakapan Jeremy dan Pangeran

"Baik. Saya akan mencobanya."Kata Jeremy

Dia mencoba agar dia berubah menjadi manusia. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Semua ini sia-sia."Kata Jeremy

Pangeran melihat satu Pohon Putih yang belum di tanam. Pangeran langsung menanam pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba, lima Pohon Putih itu bersinar dan menumbuhkan daun baru dengan cepat. Lima daun pohon itu terbang dan mengusap lima batu liontin milik Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd, Pangeran, Jeremy, dan Yumi. Liontin mereka tiba-tiba bersinar. Dan sinar liontin itu menyinari Jeremy.

"Apa... Yang terjadi?"Jeremy bingung dengan kejadian itu

Tiba-tiba, Jeremy melayang di udara

"Ini kekuatan final! Aku harus mengatakan Final Power untuk membasmi semua kejahatan termasuk Saiya, Yessie, dan Rocky."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

"Final Power!"

Sinar yang menyinari Jeremy hancur dan menyebar ke seluruh tempat

"Sekarang, semua kejahatan hilang."Kata Jeremy

Dia pun pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras

Pangeran, Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd, dan Yumi juga pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan.

Semua kejadian berjalan kembali

Raja Walter berjalan-jalan dan menemukan Pangeran, Yumi, Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd dan Jeremy yang pingsan di depan Istana dan langsung meminta pertolongan pada para pengawal Istana untuk membawa mereka masuk.

Beberapa jam kemudian di kamar Pangeran

"Ugh..."

"Lihat! Ulrich sudah sadar!"Kata Putri Aelita

Pangeran Odd dan Yumi mendekati Pangeran

"Ulrich! Kau bisa dengar aku? Ini aku, Odd"Kata Pangeran Odd

"Ya. Aku... Bisa mendengarmu, Odd."Kata Pangeran

"Baguslah."Kata Pangeran Odd

"Tapi... Apa Jeremy sudah pergi?"Tanya Pangeran

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum melihatnya."Jawab Putri Aelita

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya!"Kata Pangeran langsung pergi

"Ulrich!"Pangeran Odd mengejar Pangeran

Pangeran melihat Jeremy di ruang pasien Kerajaan

"Jeremy!"Pangeran berlari menuju tempat tidur Jeremy

"Yang... Mulia,"Kata Jeremy yang masih lemah

"Jeremy! Kau... Kau manusia! Dan kau hidup kembali!"Kata Pangeran dengan senang

"Benar... Kah?"Tanya Jeremy dengan lemah

"Benar!"Jawab Pangeran

Di luar ruangan itu

"Jeremy sudah sadar. Tapi dia masih lemah."Kata Pangeran Odd langsung pergi untuk menyuruh Putri Aelita dan Yumi pergi ke ruang pasien

Di dalam ruang pasien

"Jeremy, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu hidup kembali."Kata Pangeran

"Saya juga senang, Yang Mulia."Kata Jeremy dengan lemah

"Jeremy!"Pangeran Odd, Putri Aelita, dan Yumi masuk ke ruangan itu

"Teman-teman!"Kata Jeremy dengan lemah

"Kau masih lemah, ya?"Tanya Putri Aelita

"Tidak, kok. Saya sudah merasa lebih baik."Jawab Jeremy

"Baguslah."Kata Putri Aelita

Keesokkan harinya saat pagi hari di air mancur Istana

Jeremy dan Pangeran duduk di pinggir air mancur dan berincang-bincang

"Jeremy, apa yang akan terjadi pada Saiya, Rocky, dan Yessie?"Tanya Pangeran

"Saya tidak tahu. Yang pasti mereka sudah menyerah."Jawab Jeremy

Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd, dan Yumi duduk di samping mereka. Jeremy tersenyum kepada Putri Aelita, Yumi, dan Pangeran Odd

"Aku senang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Tapi aku harus menjaga rahasia tentang Final Power. Karena kalau mereka bisa tahu, mereka akan memakainya terus dan semua liontin kekuatan hancur. Untung mereka tidak ingat kejadian saat Final Power muncul. Kalau ingat, bisa gawat. Benar, kan?"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

**The End**


End file.
